


Hash It Out

by CarrieMaxwell



Series: Working Late [1]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic), Webtoon - Fandom, let's play by Mongie
Genre: Arguing, Biting, F/M, Fluff, Making Up, Porn, Promises, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieMaxwell/pseuds/CarrieMaxwell
Summary: Angela is mad at both Link and Sam, but Link has the day off and goes to see her and set things right.
Relationships: Link Hudson/Angela O'Neill
Series: Working Late [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Hash It Out

Ever since the day when Angela had confronted Link in the upstairs stockroom of The Daily Grind, things had been uneasy within the friend dynamic. Angela was pissed at Link for hurting Sam with his pitifully worded rejection, and she was pissed at Sam for letting her secret be known. Conversations were strained and minimal at best, her visits to the coffee shop less frequent, her received texts went ignored. Sam had tried talking to her but was coldly shot down and not even Vikki could play Peacemaker.  
As the Tank for their gaming guild, she was needed in their weekly Friday night raid, but had cancelled-unheard of-and turned off her phone that night. The message was clear: Leave me alone.  
The following day, Link received an earful of his brother’s bitching first thing in the morning-not that it wasn’t unusual-but hearing that Angela ditched the team set Link on high alert. Angela’s strength in the game was fueled by the weeks’ worth of stress and drama and was a force to be reckoned with. Even though he wasn’t a gamer, he knew she needed the outlet and had a fierce reputation.  
He didn’t have to work at the coffee house today, and his shift for the ambulance wasn’t until evening, so he had half a day to his leisure. Today he was going to risk his neck and try to reach out to her, see if there was anything that could be done to save the unstable foundation their friendship had become.

Angela emerged from her room, hair a mess, circles under her eyes. Ignoring the guild last night hadn’t been easy for her, and her knuckles were swollen from the constant pounding she gave her sparring dummy, even with gloves on. She’d be useless in the dental lab today if she had work, but grabbed her familiar ice packs and sat at the breakfast bar. Vikki was chopping fruit for a smoothie and made no mention of the act. This was not the first time.  
“I had to explain to the group on your behalf of your absence last night. Most of them were concerned.”  
“And I’m pretty sure who wasn’t concerned but just whining.” She replied, knowing full well it was Dallas. If nothing went his way, everybody heard about it. If not for his skills as a Rogue they would’ve kicked him out long ago.  
“I’ll be leaving soon. I have a new client who needs some one-on-one training to regulate his heart.” Vikki dare not mention the name Marshall Law. The blender whrred and she poured the contents into a travelling cup. She offered to fix her roommate one, but the redhead declined, answering that she’d make herself a bowl of cereal instead. Vikki nodded and left, and the apartment was quiet. Angela removed the ice packs and headed to the bathroom. A hot steaming bath was just what she needed. 

Link had spent the last thirty minutes walking around the gym, his eyes searching for the familiar crimson hair Angela was known for, all while in a texting/calling communication triangle between Sam and Vikki. Now that Vikki could no longer continue communicating, and he had not seen her, he admitted defeat. Would it be so wrong to swing by their apartment and check if she was there?

Hair damp but drying, sweatpants and a loose T-shirt on, Angela was lounging on the couch, a toasted waffle in one hand, the remote in another. Her phone buzzed. She saw that it was a text from Sam. She hesitated, but picked it up.  
Link would like to see you today. It said.  
Angela felt her face flush, her heart suddenly beat faster. Why didn’t he just text himself? Oh yeah, I’ve been ignoring him… Sam’s text was awfully short and cryptic, no happy greeting or usual inflections. I guess I’m to blame for that too, she thought. I’ve been ignoring her too. Damn it. She bit her lip. She was trying to think of something to say when suddenly, there was a heavy knock on the door. Angela fell off the couch in shock and floundered for a second before rushing over to the door. A glance in the peephole revealed golden hair.  
Oh God, it’s him! How’d he get here so fast? What does he want? Should I--?  
“Angela, it’s me, Link.” His deep voice reverberated through the door. “Sam should’ve sent a text, I didn’t know if you’d answer if I sent one…”  
Angela pressed her head against the door, more guilt building up within her. Enough was enough, time to put an end to it all. She slowly undid the lock and opened the door.

Link was surprised the door even opened, more surprised to see Angela in a state of unkempt frumpiness reserved for home comfort. Every time he had seen her, she was a glorious display of sexiness without being slutty. He was at a loss for words for a moment, but she widened the entrance and made a sweeping motion with her hand to enter.  
The awkward silence was heavy.  
He sat on one end of the couch, she on the other, knees up to her chest, hands on her knees. He looked over at her and saw her hands-fighter’s knuckles pink and larger than normal. A whole cushion sat empty between them, it might as well have been a mile.  
“I ….” He began, but stopped.  
Angela looked off to the side.  
He cleared his throat. “Angela, I wanna try and make this right.” He shifted his body and faced her. “I know you still regard me as a jerk for hurting Sam’s feelings.”  
She nodded.  
“I admit I screwed up and things went awry. But Sam and I have come to understand how we feel now. It just took us trying a route that wasn’t meant for us.”  
“I hope for your sake, you’re right about that.” She retorted.  
“But you’re mad at Sam too now…”  
“You’re damn right I am. She had no business-“she cut off and clenched a fist. Breathe. Just breathe.  
“For your information, she didn’t blab out every little detail of what happened. Hell, she barely said anything, I guessed what happened and her silence spoke volumes.” He vehemently replied. “It was my goddamn persistence that tested her loyalty between the two of us.”  
“And yet….she chose to go with you.” Angela mumbled quietly.  
“She just wanted me to understand. I wanted to understand.” He dared scoot forward a bit. “Angie, you’re my friend too. I don’t understand why you would keep something like this from me.”  
Her arms went around herself, her nails digging into her palms, her gaze firmly set away from him. She couldn’t take that look, those dark blue puppy eyes. “Our friendship is nothing more than a byproduct of us both knowing Sam. We would’ve never met otherwise and you wouldn’t have known about it anyway.”  
The words stung. Hard.  
The moment she said them, she knew she fucked up.  
There was a dead silence. Then Link stood up. “If that’s how you feel about it….” The hurt was undeniable in his voice. He turned to leave.  
Angela jumped up. “Wait.” She reached out and took just the smallest grab of his shirt sleeve. “Please….please hear me out. I’m so sorry. I always do this…”  
He turned. What he saw tugged at his heart. She was vulnerable and lashing out, but he’d be there for it. Seeing her smile again would be worth it.  
“…every time someone offers to help, I always smack their hand away. I say horrid shit I don’t mean…I’m trying.” She added weakly. “I’m trying so hard to keep it together.”  
She looked up at him. “I didn’t want you to look at me, like…like…”  
“What? Like it was your fault? I’d never.” He swore, hand on his heart. “Angela, that kind of crime, when it happens …” he fumbled for words. “It’s NEVER the victims fault. And if you hadn’t worked him over like you did, I would hunted him down myself.”  
She smiled, eye glossy with tears that threatened to fall. The hand that held his shirt had wrapped around his bicep as she stepped into an embrace that he was already opening his arms for. Big warm arms surrounded her as she leaned onto his bulky chest, hearing his heartbeat.  
“So, we’re good now?” he asked with a chuckle.  
She took a second. She sniffed back and nodded. “Yeah. I guess I can stop being mad now.” She felt his fingers run through her hair, gently at first, but when she didn’t pull away, his hand cradled the back of her neck. His hand was warm, comforting, and yet, there was a tingle running through her body. A feeling she had pushed down deep and never let rise to the surface ever since meeting him. All that time she had told herself, he’s not for me, and it had been enough. Things were different now. With him clearly not becoming romantically involved with Sam, a little voice in her head whispered there’s nothing holding you back now, go for it.  
When the hug had gone on longer than either of them had anticipated, they both began to reluctantly let go, except, his hand still cradled the nape of her neck, just rubbing this thumb along her soft skin, ever so slightly. She closed her eyes and kinda rocked her head along with it, easing the tension in her muscles. When he stopped, she opened her eyes and mouth in protest.  
“To be honest, I thought we’d be at this far longer. I don’t have anything planned until my shift tonight. I guess I should go…”  
“Stay.” She ordered. Her hands went up and rested on his pecks, taking him by surprise. His hand slid down from her neck, down the curve of her spine, came to rest at her hip, and then pulled her closer to his body. His other hand had dared to cup her buttocks as he leaned his neck down, his face getting closer to hers. She was taller than Sam, he didn’t have to lean too far. Her hands had snaked around his neck to pull him in until their lips met.  
A long time for either one of them, the kiss was simple at first. Lips pressed to lips for a moment. Then a breath. Then another kiss, this time harder. Heads cocked to either side, bodies pressed together, teeth nipping, hands exploring. In a flash, nails were digging into skin, necks were being nibbled, nicked, suckled, and a throaty growl had escaped Link as he picked Angela up and she instinctively hooked her legs around him.  
Broad as he was, like a tree trunk, he was sturdy. Angela found her legs trembling, both from impending desire and strain. Link could feel it, so he carried her to the couch and sat down. She had unhooked her legs and straddled him instead. They finally had a moment to catch their breath and reassess the situation.  
“Angela…I didn’t anticipate this.” He confessed shyly.  
Her green eyes dazzled him as she smiled. “But, you feel the same thing I do, don’t you?” she cooed and she shifted her weight and felt his bulge. She watched his face turn red. “Or am I misreading your response?”  
“Are you going to be ok with this?” he asked. “I don’t want you to feel rushed or used-“  
She put a hand to his mouth. Then he other hand guided his hand up her stomach, under her shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra. His hand reacted with a start, but then with curiosity. The shirt was slipped off a moment later, his was peeled off in the next. Hands were exploring, pinching, clawing. In one sweeping motion, Link had pinned her on her back and nuzzled her neck. Her fingers entwined in his golden mane. Link was always careful to not use his full strength when it came to most things, he’d accidently broken a jar of pickles trying to open it. He’d been known to yank handles off doors, crush cans single handed. His strength came in handy for holding down a patient, carrying heavy equipment, climbing the boulder wall at the gym rocks in the national park, so he always reserved himself with a woman. Sam being so tiny and of delicate health had always made him weary of how to handle her. If anyone could handle a little rough play, it was this redhead. And she was all for it.  
How long had she wanted him? He wondered. Had she been holding something back he hadn’t been aware of? She had deftly unbuckled his pants before he had realized it. Whoa!  
“I didn’t bring protection.” He confessed, trying to remain in control of himself.  
“I know where one is, if you don’t mind.” She responded. She looked him up and down as her signal for him to get up. He understood and sat up, pulling her up along with him. When she stood up, she took his hand and pulled him to his feet, one hand holding his pants up. He followed her as she led to the hallway, but stopped at the bathroom. “We keep a box in the bottom drawer, various sizes.” She told him. Then she pointed to her room. “I’ll meet you there.” Once in her room she took in a deep breath, shook her hands, and slipped out of her sweatpants. She hesitated when it came to her underwear, the nerves getting to her. Would he expect to see her naked or would he not mind? One thing was certain, she felt exposed. She ran to her closest and shoved some clothes aside, knowing exactly what she was looking for: a sheer black chemise that she used for a gothic inspired vampire cosplay. Sexy but giving her a sense of security. She slipped it on and sat on her bed, just as her bedroom door opened.

Link had found the box, just as she said, and found that despite it being a variety size, all the size Large were gone…He’d had to go with an XL. Honestly, he didn’t have much experience when it came to this kind of thing. He grew concerned that he wouldn’t deliver to her expectations as he disrobed and finally managed to get himself sheathed. But he felt awkward as hell, marching butt naked into her room, so he grabbed the bathrobe hanging by and even though it was small and wouldn’t even cover his massive chest, it at least covered his below half.  
The door opened.  
Angela was sitting, one leg crossed over the other, a sexy black thing on, twirling some hair around her finger. When she saw Link, she smiled wide and let out a tiny giggle, her hand going to cover her mouth. He chuckled a little bit, the tension lightened.  
“I like it.” She said, standing up. She delicately ran her nails along his chest.  
“I like this.” He relied, fingers touching the fabric of her lingerie. Silky, smooth, sexy. He liked the way it felt against her body as he caressed her. She undid the weak knot and pushed the bathrobe off his arms and bit his lip. He let the robe hit the floor and picked her up once again, carrying her to the bed just a few steps away. He laid her down and carefully leaned over her, kissing her collarbone. Her body trembled. She dug her nails into his hips, pulling him to meet her. She could feel him harden, feel it pressed against her as he had leaned in, but he was hesitant.  
“I need to know if you’re sure about this.” He said, giving her one last chance to back out. “I won’t pressure you if you decide we’ve gone too far.”  
She smiled at his generosity. “I’ve liked you a long time Link, I’ve held back all this time. I don’t want to stop.” Then her eyes looked off to the side and she bit her lip. “But, don’t….don’t pin me down.” Her arms had sneaked back across her chest in a defensive instinct. He realized why.  
“Of course.” He took one of her hands and brought it to his lips, kissing the tender interior of her wrist, making her shiver with delight. He entwined his fingers with hers as he began to ease the tip inside her. She whimpered, it being the first time in a long time, and he was as big as she has imagined. He almost stopped, but she assured him she was fine. He would be a gentle giant, she thought as she felt herself expand around him. He had released her hand and braced himself above her so she wouldn’t feel pinned, she in turn clung to his back as he made gentle motions. She wanted to move faster, bucking herself up towards him, but he wouldn’t be bullied even with her breasts heaving right before his face, their first time needed to be taken slow-as slow as they could given the pace-until he was sure she could handle what she was begging for.  
“Link!” she cried out in frustration, grabbing him with her strong grip. “Just…stop holding…back…” Her hands clasped the nape of his neck and pulled him so he was face-to-face, inches apart. He stopped, eyes wide at her assertiveness, taking a breath. “I can take it Link, don’t worry about that.” Her hand cradled his cheek, feeling the stubble.  
He was naturally concerned, the last time he had really given it his all, he’d accidentally hurt his girlfriend and was mortified. It wasn’t something he could help, he was just a big strong guy. But Angela was fit, strong, determined. He pressed his forehead to hers. “Just let me know.” He whispered. She nodded. He slid his hands underneath her and pulled her up. Once she was straddling him, he gracefully removed her silky chemise. Enough with the flimsy fabric barrier, he wanted to touch her skin now. With her on top, she could control her movements at her own pace, and it was all he could do to hold on. Wild and untamed, hungry and feisty, he’d never felt anything like it. And if this was any indicator of how she would rock his world, then he’d take it. He’d go at her pace, let her set the boundaries, earn her trust. If he was already everything she wanted, then he’d make sure he’d be everything she needed.


End file.
